Lost Arm Gained Love
by FIREamrm
Summary: K/H What could be wrong with Kurama that would cause him to run out of the fighting area in the middle of the dark tournament? Just a short one shot thing I did on an idea from the show. PLZ R/R!!!


  


FIRE: Hi everyone.

  


Vampris: Everyone's favorite vampires here.

  


FIRE: I was watching Yu Yu Hakusho and I got a couple ideas for one shot fics. 

  


Vampris: You notice she said a couple.

  


FIRE: Yep. There may be two of these. The only problem is they don't really make sense unless you've been watching the show on Cartoon Network.

  


Vampris: She's going to become famous for her takes on parts of shows.

  


FIRE: I'd be happy then. Anyway, this is when Hiei comes from the arena after doing the attack that has basically caused him to lose his arm. If you review and you remember the name of that attack please tell me because I can't remember for the life of me. Also, please read my other stories if they're under categories you like. Well, enjoy and yes this is a K/H.

  


Vampris: FIRE nor I own Yu YU Hakusho so don't sue us or I'll have you for breakfest.

  


  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


  


Lost Arm, Gained Love

  


  


  


Hiei came down off the arena and put his arm in his pocket. That attack had hurt more then he acted like it did and it hurt to move his arm at all. He walked back to his team to see shocked faces on all, like he had expected. All but one that is.

Kurama stood behind the rest with a small smile on his face. Even though he was smiling Hiei could see the worry in his eyes. He was most likely the only one that understood that Hiei might never be able to use that arm again. This worried Kurama and it didn't help that he loved the three eyed demon.

He and Hiei had been together for a while and even though he didn't show it often, Kurama knew Hiei loved him. They had cared for each other a long time but neither had said anything to the other for they're own reasons. Now that the two where together they almost never left each other, though no one seemed to notice. 

Kurama continued to smile as Hiei came to stand next to him and the cat girl announced the next fighters to come on to the ring. Now that attention was back to the fights, Kurama turned to his love and frowned. "Are you alright?" he asked, moving closer. Hiei turned away slightly and nodded. This hurt Kurama but he said nothing and turned back to the fight. 

The fox demon watched the fight for only a few minutes before his thoughts trailed back the short demon, though they had never really left. "Are you sure your alright?" he asked his love again. Hiei, again, nodded and glared slightly but did not look at Kurama. This hurt the fox even more. Hiei was ignoring him again. Every since they had admitted love for one another, the black haired demon would ignore his affections when they were in public.

Hiei turned to watch as his love run from the arena to the small hall entrance just behind him. This did not bother him it was the fact that he had seen tears in the foxes eyes as he turned away. The three eyed fighter quickly followed Kurama down the hall, passing a white cat on the way,(1) and sure enough found him hunched on the ground crying. "Kurama ...?"

"What?" the red haired demon answered in a harsh way. This caused Hiei to flinch. Kurama was always kind and even more so to him; what could be the problem? Hiei knelled next to his love. "What's wrong?" he asked, but no sooner then he had said this Kurama stood up whipping his eyes. "Nothing," he said, taking a few steps away. Hiei saddened at this. His fox had never tried to keep distance between them before, had he done something to make his love mad?

Hiei stood and brushed off his knees. The way Kurama was acting also irritated him. It was obvious his fox was mad and he wanted greatly to know why. He walked up to Kurama and took a hold of his arm so he couldn't move away. "Kurama, something is wrong and unless you tell me what I'll-" "Your what's wrong!!" Kurama yelled, cutting the demon off and sending him back in shock. "M-me?" Hiei stammered. 

Kurama nodded. "What did I do to upset you?" he questioned, truly concerned about what could cause his fox to be so angry with him. Tears started down Kurama's cheeks again as he explained. "Every since we got together you have never missed a day of saying you loved me,and I know you do. But when we're in public you always push me away and ..... it just hurts," he said, sobbing lightly. 

Hiei's heart tightened at this. How could he not have seen it? Sure he know that he pushed Kurama away when around others but it had never seemed to bother the fox. Now thinking about it, though, he did recall Kurama acting some what sad when they would return to their home after being in public.

The three eyed demon lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry," he said just loud enough for his love to hear. He didn't bother to try and explain, he wouldn't even forgive himself so he didn't expect his fox to. Kurama smiled and pulled Hiei into his arms. "It's okay," he said as the other demons arms wrapped around him. "I should have known I was hurting you. I don't know why I didn't see it," the black haired fighter said truthfully. 

"Me either, you do have three eyes," the red haired fox agreed smiling. Hiei,too, smiled at Kurama's joke and cuddled closer to him. "Promise me something," Kurama said. "What's that?" Hiei asked. "Promise you'll never push me away in public again."

Hiei smirked but nodded. "I promise," he said and pulled Kurama's head to his,giving him a loving kiss, in front of the hole stadium on the screen.

  


FIN

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That is a character from my original story. She's in all my fics.

  


  


FIRE: Short, sweet, simple, but I liked it. I've never done a pure romance thing but I think it was good for my first. Plz review and tell me what you think. If I get enough people that want another I look for ideas and write another one. So tell me what you think and if you want another. Or if you want you can IM me. For info on that go read my bio.

  


Vampris: Talk to me, too. 

  



End file.
